This protocol is designed to investigate levels of neuropeptide y in patients with major depression. Subjects will be grouped according to presence or absence of weight or appetite gain or loss and compared with a non-depressed normal weight control group. We hypothesize that altered neuropeptide y levels will be related to the pathophysiology and specifically to the direction of change of appetite and weight in major depression.